7 minutes with you!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Can a simple game bring something new to the table? Something that Miley and Lilly didn't see coming...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: I hope you'll like this little story. This take place during an alternative version of late season 2 of Hannah Montana. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>7 minutes with you!<strong>

**It's a seemingly normal Friday-night and Miley, Lilly and Lilly's cousin Molly Truscott hang out at Lilly's house.**

"So, what ya girls wanna do tonight, eh?" says Miley with her southern accent.

"I don't know..." says Lilly. "Molly?"

"We could play a game! Yes, it's pretty childish and lame, but it could be fun...I think..." says Molly.

"Please, don't let it be 'Hide and seek' or 'Truth or dare' again!" says Miley.

"It's actually '7 minutes in heaven'...!" says Molly.

"Really? You're serious?" says Miley as she give Molly a glare.

"I am! What do you say, Lils?" says Molly.

"It could be fun to be like a kid again." says Lilly. "I'm on!"

"Fine! I'll do it, but if we really wanna get the most out o' this...we're goin' to need some boys." says Miley.

"I'll call Oliver and his friends!" says Lilly.

Lilly grab her cell phone and call Oliver.

"Oken, here! What's up?"

"Hi, Ollie! It's Lilly! Take your gang with you and get your butts over to my house."

"Why?"

"Come on, Oken! You and your guy-crew get to relax and have some nice fun with three cool chicks. Isn't that something that most guys would jump right into?"

"I guess so, but we..."

"No 'but' here, Ollie! Take those dudes with you and head over here, now!"

"Okey! It could be fun, I mean there aren't exactly a lot of girls around here so...we'll be there asap, Lils."

"Cool! See ya soon!"

"So...?" says Molly.

"Oliver and his guy-friends are on their way." says Lilly.

15 minutes later Oliver and his two friends, Tommy and Rick knock on the door to Lilly's house.

"Hi, guys! Come in and make yourselves at home." says Lilly in a happy tone.

"Hi, Ollie! So these are two of your few guy-friends, huh?" says Miley with a smirk.

"Sure I don't have that many guy-friends, but you and Lilly don't have to rub it in my face all the time, Miles!" says Oliver with a hard manly voice.

"Let it go, Oken! Ya know I'm just jokin' around. Just chillax and enjoy what the night's got to give." says Miley as she pull off her t-shirt and tank top to reveal a tight black lace-bra. Now Miley is just wearing the black lace-bra, her dark deanim-shorts and her pink sneakers.

"Wow! You look hot!" says Rick to Miley.

"Don't be too happy, dude! I didn't say that any o' ya would get to hook up with me tonight." says Miley.

"Okey! Time for the game!" says Molly, with a drama-voice similar to the one Lilly often use.

"Somebody's clearly the same flesh and blood as Lilly..." says Tommy.

"Yeah...I'm Lillian's cousin! Duh!" says Molly, all fake-angry.

"Right..." says Rick.

"Here are the rules for my version of '7 minutes in heaven'..." says Molly. "One of us goes into Lilly's mom's broom-closet over there, just like in the regular version. To find out who's gonna get to join the one in the closet for seven minutes of whatever fun they want, we roll this special die. Each one of us get a try. You roll a six or a one, you can go into the closet and 'play' with the other person who's already in there."

"That sounds lame...!" says Rick. "See ya tomorrow, Oken. I'm leavin' now..."

"You boys ain't leavin' before the end of the game!" says Miley with a serious voice while trying not to laugh.

"Oliver?" says Rick.

"You heard her! We're stayin' right here!" says Oliver to Rick.

"I'll head into the closet then..." says Lilly with a smile.

"I'll go first!" says Oliver as he grab the single pink die from Molly's hand. Oliver roll a 3. "Damn it!"

"Okey, my turn." says Rick. He roll a 2.

"Looks like I could be the lucky-lady here..." says Miley. She roll a 6. "Yay!"

"What...?" says Oliver surprised. He can't understand why Miley is so happy to get to spend 7 minutes with Lilly in a dark broom-closet.

"Eh...just tryin' to get into the spirit of the game! Ya know, act happy to keep the game fun and such..." says Miley.

"That means it's Miley!" says Molly with her drama-voice. "Please go to the broom-closet and have fun. I'll keep track of time. The time start as soon as you enter the closet and close the door."

Miley walk over to the broom-closet. She feels a bit nervous, but no one can tell. Miley's face show no emotion at all that reveal to the others how she really feel.

Miley opens the door to the old broom-closet. "So, Miley...it's you, huh?" says Lilly in a low soft voice so only Miley an hear it.

"Yup, Lils! All me! Miley Ray Stewart!" says Miley in a her own low voice.

"What are you ladies talkin' about? Get in there!" says Molly.

"Sure!" says Miley as she wrap her left arm around Lilly's waist and pull her inside the broom-closet and close the door.

"What the hell do you think those two chicks are doin' in there, Oken?" says Rick to Oliver.

"Don't ask me! Chicks have a complex mind, dude. I don't even try to guess anymore." says Oliver.

Inside the broom-closet things are much more fun.

Miley have Lilly with the back against the wall. "Miley, do you know what this look like?" says Lilly.

"Sure I do, Lilly!" says Miley as she give Lilly a kiss.

"Oh my gosh!" says Lilly in surprise.

"Keep it down, girl! Not too much noise..." says Miley.

"Sorry..." says Lilly.

"I'm not mad at ya. Just enjoy the moment." says Miley as she begin to rub Lilly's shoulders.

"That feels soo good, Miley...!" says Lilly.

"I knew I could get ya into heat, Lils." says Miley.

Miley zip-open Lilly's red hoodie and put a hand on Lilly's right boob and slowly and softly start to massage it.

"Yummie mommy! Keep goin' like that, Miles! Don't stop!" says Lilly in a soft sensual tone.

"Ya love this, don't ya?" says Miley. Lilly can't see much, but she's sure that there's a huge smile on Miley's face right now.

"Awww, Miley..." says Lilly.

"Lilly..." says Miley.

Miley suddenly stop what she's doing and grab a hold of Lilly's baggy pannts and pull them down.

"Miley, sure you wanna do...?" says Lilly who can't say anything more because suddenly Miley plant a hot erotic kiss right on Lilly's soft mouth.

Miley pull down Lilly's panties too and start to rub Lilly's clit.

"Miley...you make me..." says Lilly.

"I make ya horny?" says Miley.

"Yeah, you do!" says Lilly.

"Time's up, girls!" says Molly.

"Dang it! We were just about to get to the better part!" says Miley.

"Yeah! Too bad..." says Lilly.

Thank God for Miley and Lilly that none of those outside can hear what they say.

Lilly pull up her panties and pants and zip her hoodie back up and the two best friends walk out of the broom-closet.

"So...? Was it any fun?" says Molly with a smile.

"Sure! We had a...good moment...!" says Miley, trying to sound as casual and relaxed as possible.

"Okey! Now it's mr Oken's turn to go into the closet." says Molly.

"How about we go up to your bedroom later and finish what we started in that broom-closet, Lils?" whisper Miley into Lilly's ear.

"You bet we shall, Smiley Miley!" Lilly whispers back.

"Nice!" whispers Miley with a sexy little smirk.

**The End.**


End file.
